


Daughter of Darkness and Light

by ShiTiger



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Drake Mallard, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: When omega Drake runs into the alpha he’d had a one-night stand years before, he can’t help but reveal that the encounter left him with a daughter.   Of course, he doesn’t expect to learn that his old lover is a member of the Fearsome Four.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> I am following the original Darkwing Duck series, not the Ducktales reboot, in regards to how the characters look. This story will be slower to update, as I have other stories I’m working on, as well. Rating may change in the future.

They took their time walking through Central Park, pretending to admire the scenery. Dressed as regular civilians, the people of St. Canard took no more notice of the two alphas than they did of the trees lining the park pathways. 

Megavolt glanced at his alpha mate, sneaking the rare opportunity to admire his unadorned features. The jester had initially protested having to leave his colorful outfit behind - especially his infamous hat, but the others had been quick to point out that Bushroot and Liquidator would have been spotted too easily, and sending Megavolt alone might have garnered suspicion. So, reluctantly, the toymaker had agreed to dress up like a normal duck for the day.

As they left the park, they made their way west toward the business district. The first street bank was the largest in the city, and they’d been meaning to hit it up for a while. As they approached the corner of fourth and main, a smaller figure rushed around the corner, barreling right into Megavolt’s chest. 

“Hey!” 

The petite duck stumbled back, straightening his green vest before looking up at them. His eyes immediately widened on Megavolt.  _ Shit, does he know who I am?  _

“Elmo?” 

“What?” That was not what the rodent was expecting to hear. 

“You’re Elmo Sputterspark, aren’t you?” the shorter man said, gaping at him in amazement. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s my name,” Megavolt agreed. How did this strange man know his civilian name? 

“It’s me, Drake Mallard. We dated in high school…” The duck trailed off, suddenly nervous. “Oh my gosh, I am probably the  _ last  _ person you wanted to run into. We were supposed to go to prom together, and you stood me up, and I never saw you again…” 

_ Drake!  _ Megavolt’s normally frazzled mind cleared just in time for the memories of his high school sweetheart to push forward. They **had** dated in high school, and they’d been friends for several years before taking that step. Elmo had reached alphahood first, and they’d both assumed Drake would be an alpha, too. It was the obvious reality, given how vibrant and outspoken he was. Instead, Drake had blossomed into an omega a few months later, much to his personal shock and dismay. Honestly, Elmo wouldn’t have cared either way. Drake was Drake, and he’d enjoyed the other boy’s company before and after their second genders were revealed. 

The omega was still talking, Megavolt realized. “I thought we were friends, but I suppose it doesn’t really matter anymore. I should just goooo…” The smaller man froze as he stared at the alpha next to Megavolt. “Jack?” 

The rat glanced at the duck next to him, noting how he was hunching in on himself. Yeah, he clearly knew Drake, too. 

“Okay. Two old…  _ friends  _ in one day. That’s a lot to take in. Are you two dating? Okay no, I’m sorry. That was none of my business. It’s just that I know Jack is gay, and I’m pretty sure you’re bi, Elmo,” Drake continued, before slapping himself on the forehead. “Stupid, Drake. You can’t just announce things like that in the middle of the street.” 

“It’s fine,” Megavolt assured him. He didn’t really care if anyone knew his sexual preferences. And Quackerjack was pretty outspoken when it came to preferring alphas. Megavolt turned his attention to his old boyfriend, noting, as if for the first time during their encounter, that the omega was dressed in a pink shirt with a patterned green vest. He’d aged gracefully, it seemed. He was still a rather lovely man, and his scent lingered in the air like a promise from the past. 

The omega sighed, before smiling uncertainly at them. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be babbling on like this. We literally just ran into each other. I’m actually in the middle of errands, so I should get back to that.” Without another word, the omega swept past them. 

“Well, that was weird,” Megavolt said. His alpha mate nodded, but kept his own thoughts to himself. “So, how do you know him?” the rodent asked curiously. 

In response to his question, Jack hunched forward, mumbling under his breath. “We met at a bar. He was interesting to talk to, that’s all.”

“Okay…” Megavolt felt like there was more to that story, but it didn’t really seem like the time to get into it. “Well, let’s get going. We’re supposed to be checking out the first street bank…” 

“Wait!” 

The villains nearly jumped at the unexpected shout. Spinning around, they found the smaller omega striding back toward them. Megavolt’s first thought was that Drake had finally recognized them for the villains they really were. He was about to grab his mate’s arm, and make a run for it when the omega shouted, “Elmo, Jack - wait, please!” 

“I’m sorry for shouting, but I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t tell you,” the omega gasped, once he’d finally caught up to them. Ignoring their confused looks, he gestured at the Starducks across the street. “This might be better if we were all sitting down. Can I treat you guys to coffee or something?” 

“Uh, sure,” Megavolt said, glancing at his alpha mate. The plain-clothed jester shrugged, but his expression was wary as they followed the omega to the coffee shop. 

* * *

Drake was nursing his latte, his gaze flickering between the alphas sitting across from him. “So… do you remember that night?” the omega suddenly asked. Megavolt was about to respond, when he realized that his former boyfriend’s attention was entirely focused on Quackerjack. 

“Yeah,” the heftier duck admitted, his hands clenched in his lap. 

Wait a minute… Jack  **had** mentioned a one night stand with an omega, but that was years ago. What were the chances that Drake would have both dated Elmo Sputterspark in high school, and slept with Jack only a few weeks before he’d taken on the villain name Quackerjack?

“Well, you never left me a number or a last name, so I didn’t know how to contact you,” said Drake. “Look, I know you’re gay. I’m not asking you for money or anything, but you should know… well…” The omega took in a deep breath, clearly steeling himself to deliver the news. 

“Jack, you have a daughter.” 

That was not what Megavolt expected to hear. His jaw immediately dropped, his gaze shifting between his equally-shocked alpha mate and his former…  _ their _ former omega lover. 

“A daughter?” Jack whispered, his eyes the size of dinner plates. “You were…” 

“Yeah,” whispered Drake. “I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but I couldn’t just walk away without telling you. She…” The omega smiled, his tone affectionate as he continued. “She’s really special. She’s quite the spitfire, too. You must have red hair in your family, because it certainly didn’t come from my side.”

“I have a daughter,” the jester repeated to himself. Megavolt could tell that his alpha mate was still stunned by the news. A jovial smile crossed over his bill, followed by a jolt of laughter that shook the table. “I have a daughter!” 

Megavolt shot a worried look at Drake, only to see a fond smile on his face following Jack’s abrupt statement. Perhaps this turn of events wouldn’t end badly, after all. Ugh, what were they going to tell Liquidator and Bushroot? They were supposed to be planning for their upcoming bank heist. 

“Would you… like to meet her? The both of you, I mean. You are mates, right?” the omega asked, glancing between the two alphas. 

The rodent’s whiskers twitched. “You don’t mind the fact that we’re in a gay relationship?” 

“Hah! Of course not,” said Drake, smiling pleasantly “You both seem happy together, and that’s all that matters. And… I know that Gosalyn would be thrilled to meet her biological father.” 

Unexpectedly, Jack reached across the table, taking the omega’s free hand into his own. “I want to meet her. I… I never thought I’d have a daughter. Does she like toys? Every kid likes toys, right?”

“She really likes video games, and she’s also into sports. I’m sure she’d like any toy you wanted to give her, Jack. Not too many presents though, please. I can barely get her to keep her room clean as it is,” said the omega, rolling his eyes. 

There was a slight grimace on the jester’s face, and Megavolt knew he was fixating on the mention of video games. Jack was notorious for his hatred of Whiffle Boy. “So, we’ll meet your daughter, and then what?” Megavolt asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you already said you’re not looking for money - so you’re not expecting child support…” Megavolt began offhandedly, only to be interrupted by Jack. 

“Do you need money? Should we get you some money? We could ro…”

Megavolt immediately slapped a hand over his lover’s mouth, side-glaring at him to shut the hell up before he blew their cover. “What Jack means to say is that we understand that raising a child on your own isn’t easy. Things are a little difficult with our jobs right now, so we wouldn’t be able to arrange for monthly child support payments, but if you needed money…” 

The omega waved a hand dismissively. “I told you already - I’m not asking either of you for money. And I intend to keep  **full** custody of Gosalyn until she’s 18. But once you meet her, as long as she’s agreeable to it, I’m sure we can work out times for you to see her. She’s at school right now, and Launchpad is supposed to pick her up today, so…” 

“Launchpad?” Megavolt’s forehead creased as he immediately pictured the red-haired pelican that moonlighted as Darkwing Duck’s sidekick. It couldn’t be HIM though. There had to be more than one person in the world named Launchpad. 

“Oh, he’s my beta roommate. We’re not dating or anything,” said Drake. “He’s great with her, but sometimes it’s like having two kids in the house instead of one.” 

“I really want to meet her,” Jack announced firmly. Drake nodded, before pulling a notebook out of his pocket. He jotted down his phone number, and then handed it to the duck across from him. 

“Tomorrow is a Saturday, so if you’re both free, we could meet you at Central Park - by the fountain,” said Drake. 

“We’re free, right, spark… Elmo?” Jack stumbled over the name, but managed to catch himself just in time. 

“Spark?” Drake smiled. “Elmo always did have a thing for electricity. Guess that hasn't changed. Well, I’m going to head out. Text me if something comes up, and we’ll make other plans.” He was just getting up from his chair when Megavolt realized they hadn’t set an actual time to meet. 

“So… 1pm?” the rat asked hesitantly. Drake nodded, and Megavolt felt his heart skip a beat at the smile the omega cast over his shoulder.  _ Do I still have feelings for Drake?  _ Megavolt glanced at his mate, noting the lingering, almost wistful smile on his bill as he waved after the omega who had already left the shop. 

“So… you and Drake, huh?” Megavolt asked calmly, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“It was one time,” Quackerjack shot back. He grabbed his unicorn sparkle latte, and gulped it down in one swig. Licking the pink whip cream off his lips, he stood up from his chair, and tossed the cup in the nearby garbage can. “Besides, you were with him first. Isn’t that right, Mr. childhood sweetheart?” 

“I met Drake in high school, but yeah… we were pretty close. Can’t believe I forgot about him so easily.” Megavolt heard the bell chime as they made their way out the door, and onto the sidewalk. “You would have liked him back then. He was always nose deep in the latest mystery novel. Anytime something went missing, he’d try to deduce the culprit. I always thought he was going to be a detective someday.” 

“Yeah, that’s just what we need,” the jester groused. 

“Sooooo… what are we going to tell the guys?” the rat asked. 

“Shit,” Jack swore. “The truth, I guess. Either way, when we wake up tomorrow morning - remind me that this wasn’t just some crazy dream.” 

“I hear you,” Megavolt laughed. He took in a deep breath, admiring the autumn colors of the leaves as they crunched beneath his feet. “I can’t believe you have a daughter, Jack. That’s amazing. Does that make me her stepdad?” 

“Yeah, I guess it does,” said Quackerjack. The pair exchange an incredulous look, before grins split their faces. 

“We’re going to be daddies!” 

* * *

“What?” The mutant members of the Fearsome Four stared at them in utter shock. Quackerjack, who was pleased to be back in his jester costume, was practically bouncing on the tips of his toes in delight. 

“I have a daughter!” 

“He has a daughter,” Megavolt confirmed. He’d opted to stay in his civilian clothes for the time being. There was no reason to get into his jumpsuit when a yellow dress shirt and blue jeans were just as comfortable. 

“Okay, let me get this straight,” said Bushroot, holding up his leafy hands. “Megavolt dated an omega back in high school, and then Quackerjack just happened to meet the same guy years later, and they have a kid together.”

“That’s pretty much it,” said Megavolt, nodding. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, grinning from ear to ear. 

“So how hot is this omega?” Liquidator asked, immediately receiving an elbow in the side from his beta mate. 

“Pretty hot for a guy in his 30s,” said Megavolt. 

“He was wearing alpha pheromones the night I met him,” said Quackerjack. “And he was dressed like an alpha, too. Omegas like to wear dresses and skirts when they head out to the bar, but he was different. I might have hit on him,” the jester admitted, rubbing his neck. The others chuckled. “Not my fault. He smelled good, and yeah… he’s shorter than me, but those jeans looked good on him.” 

“Awwww, did the little omega lead you on?” the water dog teased. 

“Nope,” Jack assured them. “As soon as he realized I was gay, he told me he was an omega. He was upfront and honest about it, and we got to talking. He liked pretending to be an alpha, cause it let him unwind without having alphas hitting on him the moment he walked into the room. Not that he thought he was the best looking omega in the room or anything, but he’d had some weird experiences in the past. We had a few drinks, and might have gotten in a little over our heads.” 

Quackerjack sighed, and flopped down in the chair at their kitchen table. Okay, it was their only table. The abandoned warehouse didn’t really have a lot of options for furniture. “Must have gotten confused by his scent, cause I woke up the next morning in his bed. He was a nice guy, sure, but sleeping with an omega wasn’t something I was ever expecting to do, so I… might have bolted. Crazy thing is that he recognized sparky first, and then realized I was there.” 

“Wow. That is a lot to take in,” Bushroot admitted. He sat down at the table across from the jester, and shook his head. “So, I guess we’re putting off the heist tonight.” The others nodded their agreement. The last thing they needed was to get thrown in prison by Darkwing Duck - man, they hated that guy - before Jack had a chance to meet his daughter. 

“We’re going to be meeting her tomorrow at Central Park, so we’d better get a good night’s sleep,” said Megavolt, tugging his mate to his feet. They waved to their partners in crime, and made their way up to the second floor where their makeshift bedroom was located. 


	2. A Darkwing-Sized Problem

Quackerjack and Megavolt were dressed casually, yet again, even as they sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for Drake to arrive. Despite their initial protests, they knew Liquidator and Bushroot had followed them to the park. The water-based villain was probably lounging in the very fountain they were sitting on. 

“You ready for this, Jack?” Megavolt asked. He reached down to clutch his alpha mate’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Getting to meet your kid for the first time is a pretty big deal.” 

“Yeah, I know. I think I have toy teeth in my stomach. They’re just chattering away…” The jester took in a breath, and let it out slowly. “What if she doesn’t like me? What if she was expecting someone different?”

“Of course, she’ll like you, Jack. Any kid would love having a father as fun and inventive as you,” The rodent pulled his hand back, and drummed it on his knee. To be honest, the rodent was more concerned about how they were going to keep their villainous ways a secret from that point on. He never thought he’d consider settling down and getting a REAL job, but something would have to change if they wanted to keep up a relationship with Jack’s kid. There was no way Drake would tolerate having supervillains around his daughter. 

* * *

Liquidator and Bushroot had decided to hide out on the roof of a small maintenance shed. The plant duck had easily extended the foliage of the nearby trees, so that they could remain hidden in plain sight. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be uncles,” Bushroot sighed, cupping his cheeks in his hands. 

“Not that she’ll ever know it, unless one of us slips up,” said Liquidator. Despite his statement, he was equally upset at missing out on the opportunity to meet their teammate’s daughter. 

“Yeah. Oh! Maybe I can grow her a lovely plant for her birthday,” said the botanist. He leaned forward, searching the crowd for any sign of Jack’s one-time lover. They could see Megavolt and Quackerjack sitting at the fountain, but there was still no sign of…

“Is that Launchpad?” 

Liquidator leaned over his beta mate’s shoulder, narrowing his gaze on the pelican striding in their teammates’ direction. A white-feathered duck of petite stature was walking next to him, talking animatedly about something as a little girl with red pigtails practically bounced on her feet next to him. 

“Second question. Is that the same little girl that we’ve seen hanging around with Launchpad and Darkwing Duck on numerous occasions?” said Bushroot. The answer was obvious, but he wanted a second opinion, just in case. 

“Four out of four villains would agree that that is indeed the same little girl,” said his alpha mate. The pair exchanged a concerned look as the small group drew closer to the fountain. 

“So, either it’s just a coincidence, and Drake is a neglectful parent who has no idea his roommate is bringing the little girl along on his nightly adventures…” Bushroot began. 

“Or we have a Darkwing-sized problem on our hands,” Liquidator groaned. The water mutant sprang up a moment later, a grin spreading over his muzzle. “But it also means that we have blackmail material if he ever tries to double-cross us. Everyone thinks Darkwing is an alpha - but he’s been hiding his true gender in plain sight.” 

“Buddy, don’t be mean,” Bushroot huffed, crossing his vine-like arms across his chest. “We are not blackmailing the omega who gave birth to Jack’s child.” 

“Fine,” the dog said, slumping down next to his mate. 

* * *

Megavolt caught sight of them first. Dressed in a pink blouse, and a purple, flower-patterned skirt, Drake was as radiant as ever. He always hated dressing like an omega in high school. Megavolt didn’t care; he thought the duck looked good in anything he wore. 

The rat’s eyes drifted down to the girl trotting next to the omega, and he couldn’t help smiling at her enthusiasm. Dressed in a long jersey-style shirt, and sporting brilliant red pigtails, the girl’s face seemed to flash in his mind like a warning sign. He’d seen her somewhere before. 

“Sparky, we have a problem,” Jack hissed, grabbing his mate’s hand. 

“What?” Megavolt blinked at the other alpha, and then followed his gaze to the man next to Drake. The broad-shouldered pelican towered over the omega, and the way they were cheerfully chatting with each other suggested they’d intended to arrive as a group. 

What was Darkwing’s sidekick doing here? The rat’s gaze dropped back to the little girl, and their eyes met. In an instant, Megavolt knew she’d recognized him. She grabbed at her dad’s arm, and pointed insistently at the fountain. 

Glancing up, Drake waved happily at them, clearly unaware his daughter’s concern. His voice could be heard as they approached. “Those are the men I was telling you about, Gosalyn. And yes, one of them is your dad.” 

Quackerjack and Megavolt stood up hesitantly, eyeing both the little girl and Launchpad. Drake’s roommate was Darkwing Duck’s sidekick, and the little red-haired girl was definitely familiar. 

“Dad, that’s Quackjack and Megavolt,” they heard the little girl whisper frantically to the omega. 

“Gosalyn, don’t be silly. It’s just Jack and Elmoooo….” The omega trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the men standing awkwardly in front of the fountain. 

“Hey, it is Megavolt and Quackerjack!” Launchpad announced loudly. “How are you guys?” The villains cringed as the people around them turned to look in their direction.

“You’re right, Launchpad. It is the Fearsome Four!” Drake gasped dramatically. He flung his hand out toward the busy city street they could see beyond the parkline. “They’re heading into the city. I sure hope the police stop them before they do anything dangerous.” All eyes followed his pointing finger, instantly forgetting about the little group in favour of catching a glimpse of the villains. 

“What?” The pelican glanced at the man next to him, before gesturing to the men in front of the fountain. “No, DW, I meant…” A hand was immediately over his mouth as Drake tugged him down by his collar. 

“I know, Launchpad. But we can’t cause a scene here,” Drake hissed from the corner of his mouth. He pasted a pleasant smile on his face, and turned to face the villains standing a few feet away. “Alright boys, we need to talk.” 

“Sure, Drake,” Megavolt said, hanging his head. This was it. Drake knew they were supervillains. And since Launchpad and the little girl hung around with Darkwing, Drake probably knew him, too. 

Quackerjack grabbed his mate by the arm, and tugged him closer to the small group. His eyes were narrowed on the omega as they approached. “Your roommate called you DW. Rather funny, given that your initials are DM - Drake Mallard.” The jester’s tone was now as cold as ice. 

“We are not discussing this in the middle of a public park,” the omega said firmly. Glancing around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard, he asked, “Does Bushroot still have his greenhouse?” 

“How did you know about Bushroot’s greenhouse?” Megavolt asked. The omega blinked at him, clearly startled by his question. 

“Oh my god, sparky. He’s Darkwing, you dolt,” the jester growled under his breath. 

Drake was Darkwing Duck? Megavolt felt as if his feet were frozen to the pavement. Drake was Darkwing Duck! Wait, that meant that Darkwing Duck was actually an omega… and Megavolt had DATED him. “I slept with Darkwing Duck,” the rat couldn’t help admitting aloud. 

“Elmo!” Drake snapped, covering his daughter’s ears a moment too late. 

“Does this mean I have  **two** dads who are supervillains?” the little red-head asked, her voice rising in excitement. 

“Yes, but only because Elmo and Jack are mated.” Drake let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead as if to ward off a headache. “So, does our  _ plant _ friend still have his greenhouse?” the omega asked through gritted teeth. The villains nodded. “Good. We’ll meet you there after dark tonight. All FOUR of you. And if you even think about running off, I will not be happy,” the omega promised darkly. Quackerjack and Megavolt stepped back, their eyes darting to the little girl they still hadn’t been introduced to. She was staring up at them with an expression of wonder rather than fear. 

“Come along, Gosalyn. You’ll have a chance to meet them later.” Drake grabbed her hand while also snagging a handful of Launchpad’s shirt, so he could urge them both back up the pathway. The villains hesitantly waved as the trio walked away. Drake’s gaze stayed fixed on the path ahead of them, but Gosalyn kept glancing over her shoulder until they were out of sight. 

“Well, that could have gone better,” a voice whispered from the fountain. 

“Have you been there the entire time?” Megavolt asked, barely sparing his watery teammate a glance. 

“Nah. Bushroot and I were watching from that shed over there.” The water dog pointed at a metal shed a short distance away. The top was practically engulfed by the branches of the nearby trees, but they were sure they could see a vine-like arm waving at them. “Hey, I missed the last thing Darkwing said…” 

“Oh, so you did figure out who he was,” Quackerjack grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He’d left Mr. Banana Brain back at the warehouse, and that was leaving him in a rather volatile mood. 

“”Drake… Darkwing said that we needed to meet them at Bushroot’s greenhouse tonight - after dark,” Megavolt said, keeping an eye out for anyone that might overhear their plans. No one was paying them any attention. 

“You think he’s going to rat us out to the cops if we go?” the water dog asked curiously. 

“No,” Jack huffed. “I think we’re about to meet the Darkwing family face-to-face.” 

“On the plus side, our new daughter is adorable,” Megavolt said, taking his mate by the wrist to pull him along down the path. He knew Liquidator would find his own way back to Bushroot, and the two would meet up with them later. 

The jester couldn’t help but smile fondly at the mention of the little red-head. “Yeah, she really is. You think Darkwing will even let us see her after this?” 

“Drake wouldn’t hide her from us. He’s too good-hearted for that. I don’t think he’s too fond of our life choices though,” said the rat. 

“I am not getting a boring desk job,” Quackerjack immediately grumbled aloud. 

“Maybe we could start an online business or something. I don’t know. We’ll figure it out as we go along. Anyway, let’s get back to the warehouse, and regroup with the others,” Megavolt said. His partner in crime nodded, stuffing his hands in his pocket as they trekked back to their van. 


End file.
